Springs Spirit
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Devastated at finding her brother dead, Freya Potter returned to her old life and became very wise. When death came to visit her he informed her she could not die but he could send her to the past as a 30-year-old woman, where she could take up her true name Azalea, however, she had to stop at a not so far time first. Now, she must stop the future from happening again.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of Spring**

 **Azalea, a new, talented and quick-learning (What else would 240 years of living give you? Even if at this point in time, most of it hasn't happened;) padawan at the Jedi temple has a lot of questions about her, and people want to know the answers. Like, the force does not know what or who she is. How? Who is she? Why does she know so much more than they expect? Just how many secrets is she hiding? Unbeknownst to all of them, Azalea is here on a mission, and is determined not to fail! (End.)**

 **Note 1; the force: From watching the last Jedi, I got the impression the Force is kind of a living force shared between everything. So, I thought, why can't anybody use it? but people such as Obi-Wan and Yoda have a natural connection with it; and some, like Anakin have a strong connection with it, and are naturally very powerful. Then, you can have normal people being able to learn how to use it a little bit, and people with a small connection, being able to use it as well. But I am going to have the potential does depend on how determined the one learning is. So, I guess it's kind of like magic theory. Everyone starts off the same, so everyone will have a bit; but some people of more than others, so they have the ability and in some families, everyone has it, except for a small number.**

 **Note 2; Characters: if characters are acting out of character, please correct me. I don't have books handy. I may PM you and ask about what I could do to fix that.**

 **Note 3: this is set a year and a bit before Revenge of the Sith. I did a bit of research on ages people would be, and for this I am using what I came up with, but then giving a year or two. Can always make people older and it still makes sense and fit in!**

 **Note 4: Azalea is a fem!harry.**

 **Note 5: I am not sure how good this is, so if you don't like it, I won't mind that much.**

 **Note 6: the two different summaries are from different points of view to give a different viewon the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where it all Begun**

A youngish Padawan named Azalea walked back to the Jedi Temple as the sun began to go behind the hills and the city.

It had been a long, hard day for Azalea, and she was glad that it was over. She liked being a Jedi, but sometimes the long days, the heat and the tasks; really got to her. Today was just one of those really hard days, and she could safely bet that there would be many more to come.

She had been a Padawan for two weeks now, and a Jedi for four, almost five weeks! She was learning fast, though; which didn't surprise Azalea: if it weren't for the fact she had personal problems holding her back, Azalea would have been the brightest girl in her class, back when she went to school.

Azalea might not have a natural connection with the force like the Masters: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda have, but she could use it reasonably well. She was learning to use it better every day, too; but you'd expect that. Azalea enjoyed every moment of her unhindered learning, and she would strive to learn everything she could and be the best she could.

As Azalea reached the entrance of the temple: a Jedi Knight who was guarding the door (and looking very bored,) said to her, "Your Lightsaber, please: just to make sure you not a Sith."  
"Here," Azalea said, pulling it out. She then turned it on and a light blue laser beam came out. She was looking forward to when she got upgraded to Jedi Knight level: then she wouldn't have to prove she was a member of the temple as she wore a special badge. The security had been even worse when she was a Trainee: she had to wait until a master was free to come and say she was allowed in. But fortunately, she wasn't one for long. She had found as a general rule; Trainee level was mostly for children under fourteen; so, anyone older would not be stuck at that level for long.

"You may continue. How was your day?" he asked. Being on door duty he didn't really get the chance to talk to anyone, and he was bored stiff.

"It wasn't too bad; I'm very tired now, though," Azalea admitted.

"That's good: at least you haven't been on door duty all day; it's as dull as ditchwater. Have a nice day," he said.

"I guess I have that to look forward to! Bye, have a nice night," Azalea said laughing a bit, then she proceeded to the task area to sign off what she'd done before heading to dinner. She had to sign off at least three things every day otherwise she'd get into trouble, and maybe even get kicked out. That was yet, another con of being a Padawan.

( **Upstairs)**

"Does the force say anything different about Padawan Azalea, Yoda?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked Yoda.

"No, it doesn't. It still says nothing; it can't read her at all," Yoda said simply. He was surprised about this: this was the reason for these meetings; they didn't know much about her and they didn't trust her.

"I don't understand: how can she hide from the force?" Anakin Skywalker asked. Anakin had been accompanying Azalea through her tasks until a couple of weeks ago; when she had been deemed ready to go out on her own. He thought she was nice enough, but he and the other two were suspicious of her because of that. She seemed the right sort to be a spy from the Sith.

"I suppose she has something to hide and she is determined to hide it from us; some people can do that. Very rare, but not impossible: and if she's a spy like we fear, she would want to hide that, and she then acts distant as a result," Yoda supplied. Then he recalled chat they had with Azalea when she was first brought to them. Yoda remembered she seemed distant even then:

 _"So first of all: what's your name and age?" Obi-Wan asked._

 _"Azalea and I'm twenty-five, nearly twenty-six," the girl responded in a strong foreign accent, looking slightly to the side. No one made much attention to this, as she was probably feeling uneasy._

 _"Okay. Azalea what?" Obi-Wan asked. Surely, she had a last name?_

 _"Just Azalea," Azalea said simply and softly._

 _"Why did you come here?" Yoda asked, seeing she wasn't going to tell them. When people were searching for shelter, the Jedi Temple was not normally the first place they would try._

 _Azalea said revealing a neckless with the Jedi symbol on it, "My great, great, great grandfather was a Jedi. My Grandfather said that since great, great, great grandfather died, they kept hold of the neckless because they believed if someone needed shelter and wanted to learn the ways of the Jedi, this would be the key for that. So, when our village got attacked, grandfather basically threw this at me and said to go to you: he said you would give me shelter."  
"I see. Do you want to learn how to be a Jedi?" Yoda asked, already knowing what her answer was._

 _"Yes, I do: I don't want to be helpless when friends and family get attacked," Azalea answered firmly._

 _"Very well, that will be arranged. For now, how about you go downstairs and start learning things from the texts?" Yoda said._

 _"Okay; thank you," Azalea said respectfully. Then she got up and started her way downstairs._

"I don't understand though: she said she was twenty-five, and yet she knows to know about as much as you two do. Not about Jedi things, of course. Though, she does know a surprising amount about the Jedi," Anakin said. In the time where he accompanied Azalea, he often ended up being asked something and Azalea would always know the answer. It made him feel very uneasy. Even if she was around three years older than him, he still felt he should know that, as he had been a Jedi longer.

"Some people find comfort in books and learn fast. However, her many great-grandfathers might have left scrolls or some dairies, too. But, that's just something we all have to accept: everyone's different. However, it is good she did know quite a bit, otherwise, it would have been hard to convince the other masters to let her do the training," Yoda said wisely.

"We need to keep our eyes open and try to persuade her to talk to us: until she does, remain vigilant we must," Obi-Wan said honestly.

"We better do that, then. By the way, Yoda: why have you kept our meetings about her just between the three of us?" Anakin asked, agreeing to leave the subject of the mysterious Miss Azalea, even though it was only begrudgingly. He was surprised other Jedi masters weren't present: and this was their fifth chat about Azalea.

"I feel if this is kept between as little people as possible it will be better, especially when the likes of Yawn don't share our suspicions," Yoda said.

"I feel the same. Shall we go and make sure no one's causing trouble at dinner?" Obi-Wan asked. With all the teenagers, there was always quite a bit of trouble caused at dinner, lunch and breakfast. Everyone was pretty good the rest of the time, at least.

"Yes, good idea," Yoda said; then they left the room and went downstairs to join dinner.

All parts of the Jedi temple were ornate; inside and out. The colour scheme was brown, cream and white, which everyone liked because it didn't stand out too much, but it didn't look too drab. The temple was three floors high, but it was huge outwards. The top floor were mostly rooms for people who lived there to stay in, the second floor was mostly training rooms and offices, the first floor was the same, plus the Library. And the ground floor had everything else on it.

The Main Hall on the ground floor had a very shiny floor, which meant a popular pass time was sliding up and down on it. Fortunately, not too many ornaments and bones have been broken while doing so: which was a worry considering there is a wooden china cabinet down one end. Obi-Wan suspected it would be moved soon, just in case. He was surprised it hadn't been moved already.

As they reached the Main Hall, Anakin said after quickly checking the time, "I'm heading home now: I'll see you later. Maybe the force be with you both."  
"See you Anakin; may the force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"Goodbye, young Skywalker; and safe travels," Yoda said. Then, Anakin left the temple.

As the two Jedi masters proceeded towards the meals room, an apprentice called Jilly came up to them. She said, "Can I talk to you?"  
"Of course, Young Jilly: why, though?" Yoda asked.

"It's about that odd new girl: Azalea. As you know, the walls up the top are very thin, and the rooms are very small; and I have the room next to Azalea. Anyway, I often hear crying in the night, and it started just after she arrived. One night, I got up to see where it was coming from, and it was coming from her room. I do hope she's alright. Apart from being a bit odd, she seems nice enough," Jilly said; not wanting people to get hurt if it was avoidable.

Jilly liked doing unusual things with her hair: today it was done like a ribbon when it had been done in a bow. Her unusual hairstyles put quite a few of the masters off; Obi-Wan included.

"Thank you for telling us; we will certainly look into it," Obi-Wan said nodding.

"Thank you. If I can help, please let me know," Jilly said, then she walked off.

"Does this change things, Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked as they moved forward.

"No; we will take it into account, but we can't let our guard down. Nor forget our aim to discover what she is. Until then, we have to keep Anakin from going after her," Yoda said. Anakin could be a bit impulsive and if he lashed out and acted on impulse, it could be deadly for the person who was being lashed at.

"Yes, we will. Mind you, from some of the looks she gives us, I don't she trusts us, either: I suppose it's a mutual distrust," Obi-Wan said, as they entered the meal rooms.

"Befriending is often a good way of getting people to tell you things. We can't be too obvious though; because if she is working for the other side, that will get passed on," Yoda said. After all, she didn't talk that much about her life before here, and there were a lot of people who abused their children; so, she could be from a bad home.

"We better stop talking now, or they will get suspicious," Obi-Wan said, referring to the greater population of Jedi. Or more particularly, the fifteen to twenty-five aged ones.

"Yes, that would be wise. Where is Miss Azalea? Surely, she would come to dinner," Yoda asked, after looking around.

"Let's ask one of the other masters if she's come at all. But there is still plenty of time before dinner is over," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"True; but today was a busy day for the Padawans; I would have thought most would be at dinner as soon as it started," Yoda said wisely.

"I guess," Obi-Wan agreed. Then he argued, "We might have missed her though, she is very normal looking."  
"Not likely; she might be normal looking, but sit's away from the rest, she does," Yoda said, getting the last words.  
Then the two served themselves up some food. As they sat down, Jocasta Nu asked, "I trust your days been good?"  
"It hasn't been too bad," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, it has not been bad. What about you, Jocasta?" Yoda said.

"No, my day hasn't been too bad, either," Jocasta said, nodding.

"Did Miss Azalea turn up for dinner?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh yes! She did, but she can't have been here for more than five minutes. I arrived about… seven minutes after dinner started, and she was leaving. I was very surprised so I asked where she was going. She seemed surprised that I asked, but she said she was going to meditate. Very odd girl, that one: which means you want to keep an eye on her," Jocasta said. She was a tiny bit surprised they were worrying about Azalea: they normally left Padawans to the lower ranked masters.

She was sure everyone was fine and no one was plotting against them; but still, it was better to be safe than sorry, considering the story Azalea gave them. She seemed harmless, and the force was saying she was, and still is: but you never know? Especially when the Sith were liable to steal Jedi right under their noses, and Obi-Wan and Yoda didn't trust her.

"Yes, very," Yoda agreed.

"She's going well with her training though: Yawn is very impressed with her training. She is very quick to learn; and Yawn is worried mind you: because she seems to favour the more ruthless, head-on style that the Sith use," Jocasta said, shaking her head.

"That's is very unusual. Does she have training tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, she does: with Mace. He'll be able to give you a full report on it," Yawn said, joining their conversation. Because of the unusual way she came part of the Jedi, she wasn't really anyone's Padawan at the moment.

"I will have to watch that; I would to see it for myself," Yoda said. He wanted to see her fight for himself.

"It's worth seeing. I wish she would talk to someone: I can tell you she is not very confident and always seems surprised when someone compliments her. She tries to hide her talents, and yet, she seems to strive to be the best," Yawn said. Azalea's confusing personality drove him insane! He especially was worried as she was his responsibility.  
"If we keep trying to get her to open up; she'll have to eventually. No one can keep quiet forever," Yoda said. Then he said, "Don't try too hard though: for some people that has the opposite effect."

"No, they can't. And good idea," Yawn agreed as he yawned, causing everyone to laugh.

 **(Late that evening.)**

Azalea fell back into her bed with a deep sigh, her light brown hair going in all directions. She did then put her hands over her face and softly groaned. It was very much a tradition that Azalea did when she was tired and she had just lied down.

The room she had was not very big, but it did what she needed. There was a few cupboards and a bed: but that was all she needed. She was a loner, and she didn't have much; so, it was perfect. It was cozy, and she liked being cozy.

After lying on her bed for a while, Azalea sat up so she could get changed for bed. She had already done what she needed in the bathroom, so it was just a matter of getting changed.

Azalea sighed tiredly: it had been a long day and she was over it. It wasn't that she didn't like hard work as a general rule; it was just she had worked hard her whole life, and she was tired of it. But, she wasn't going to stop, she wanted to get seen as a person of note, and she wanted to get an upgrade: and the quickest way for both those goals was to work hard. It didn't help she readily noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker didn't trust her, so she was worried about them attacking her.

Azalea sighed for the third time in the space of ten minutes, then she begrudgingly got up from her bed and went over to the cupboard and took off her necklaces. She took off the one with the Jedi symbol and a cross and placed them on top of the cupboard. Then, she took off another neckless which had a dark symbol on it. She placed that under her pillow. She didn't want people seeing the symbol as it wasn't a light one: it was not the Sith symbol either, but it was very similar to the one of the Sith, so she didn't want people to jump to conclusions. Especially when she already knew people were suspicious of her.

Azalea then brushed her hair after undoing her braid. After that, she stared in the small mirror in her room. Her face was looking healthier than it ever had, and her onyx eyes were very tired looking. Only then Azalea realised the extent of her tiredness.

After that, she got changed and went to sleep, as nothing else was left to do. This night, she was too tired to think of the past, so she didn't end up crying as a result. However, she did feel bad she didn't pray before she went to sleep, which she normally did.

* * *

 **Things will be a bit slow and might seem a bit odd because I just randomly decided to change the plot slightly.**

 **BY THE WAY! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL THANK YOU AND BE PLEASED IF YOU LIKE IT, OTHERWISE, REVIEW WHAT EVER YOU LIKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Deeper grasp**

 **I do not have any pairing for Azalea in mind, I'll mention something from the past, but that was all I was planning. If you have any suggestions, feel free to suggest! Keep in mind this will end at the same time as the wizard war 2. Also, read the one-shot for a better grasp on Azalea, who goes by Freya Potter there.**

 **By the way, I am trying to include everything that should be, and I have tried to make how the Jedi work as close to Canon as I could. If dialogue seems OCC, feel free to give me pointers to improve.**

 **Song: Dig a Little Deeper**

* * *

Azalea woke up the next morning with a start.

It was the time she wanted to wake up, but she had been suddenly woken up due to a nightmare which was a little disconcerting. Azalea sighed: this was the first time in a long time she had had a nightmare, and the first time she had had one here.  
When she had nightmares, it was always the same one. It kept cruelly playing before her over and over again. The deferent light from spells, the people dying and their screams.

As she sat up, Azalea decided to ask one of today's teacher about preventing nightmares if she had mediation. She just got scared and upset because of them, and sometimes she lost sleep over it. It wasn't the nightmares that woke her up and waked her up on time. No, the nightmares didn't do that, the force did.

Ever since she had started learning how to use it, she would just think about the time she wanted to get up, and sure enough, that was when she would wake up. It had taken almost the whole time she had been there to be able to do that.

Azalea got up grabbing her clothes for today, and then she headed to the shower. Not many people had showers in the morning, which was one of the reasons Azalea did. After her shower, she used the bathroom and then returned to her room.

When Azalea re-entered her room, she brushed her hair and braided it. she didn't braid much, just a little bit, then the rest was loose. After putting her three necklaces back on, Azalea grabbed her Lightsaber and then she went downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast and dinner were always hard times for Azalea: she wasn't really one for conversation, and she didn't really have anything in common with the others. It was always a relief when she had eaten enough she could go; Azalea had never had a big appetite, and with all the punishment she had faced spells she had been hit with, she just got an even smaller one.

When she finished eating, Azalea got up and went to find today's task list: she might as well start now. Even though she knew she had lessons today, there was still a good chance she would have some jobs to do, first.

As it turned out, she had four lessons and one task. It sounded like a lot, but it was nothing compared to the previous day. As she read through where and what she was doing, she noticed her task was going to the Chancellor with updates on what was happening with training Jedi to rise against the Sith. She noticed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was going as well; she supposed that was planned so they could go together. Then she noticed her book lesson was with Anakin Skywalker: that wasn't going to go well, he seemed to hate her guts so she was not sure how a lesson would go.

"Well, that's going to go well," Azalea muttered darkly. She knew he distrusted her along with two of the masters, but he also seemed to dislike her… no, she would as far to say he hated her. After all, why else would he glare at her in hallways? Shove her out of the way to get through a doorway first? Azalea didn't expect everyone to like her, but she thought this was a bit extreme considering she had barely spoken ten sentences to him.

"Azalea, why are you out here?" asked one of the many Jedi Masters, (and Mistresses, though they were to call them masters, which confused Azalea as master was for males and mistress was for females,) Jocasta Nu. Azalea turned around to face her.

"I ate my fill, and now I am seeing what I am needing to do today," Azalea said quickly.

"Oh. And you don't want to talk to the others?" Master Nu asked in surprise. She knew Azalea was almost thirty, but normally that didn't stop people her age talking with others.

"No; I don't really have much in common with them," Azalea admitted. And that was true of most cases: the favourite typic was makeup or how hot some boy or man was. Azalea didn't know any of the names of these boys, but that was because she didn't pay much attention, and who was close was always changing. Then, of course, the things the males talked about never interested her: but that was expected as males were males.

"Ah, you sure? There are quite a few who do talk about different things," asked Jocasta. All right, she didn't know that for sure; but with the number of people there were, there would some sort of chance, wouldn't there?  
"Yes, I am, thank you. But I am perfectly fine with it all, really. Thanks for worrying though," Azalea said smiling. Then she walked off to see if there was anything new on the HoloNet, before going to get ready for her first lesson.

As Jocasta walked off, she muttered shaking her head, "Strange girl."

Azalea's first item of the day was her lesson with Master Mace Windu: that was a lesson to help her with learning to fight with the Lightsaber. She did already know how to use it, but she was still a beginner so lessons would not hurt, and no one knew everything.

Anyway, everyone had different styles, and different styles suited different people; so, to find or create the right one for Azalea, and she would need to learn different styles.

When it was almost time for her lesson to start, Azalea went down to training room four; according to the to-do list that was where she was needing to go for her lesson. The training rooms were all pretty basic. They were a plain room with chairs around the edge and soft area for fighting on in the middle. It was a very good set up, really.

Azalea arrived a bit before the lesson was supposed to start. This was planned: Azalea wanted to have some warm-up practice. After placing her bag down on a chair, she pulled out her Lightsaber and started some practising. The first things she did were sideward cuts, starting off slow and getting faster and stronger. She then did stabs, followed by downward and upward cuts. After that, Azalea stopped for a rest. It was good timing too because right then the door opened; and two people came in: one Azalea was pretty sure was Master Mace Windu, but the other one to her surprise, was Master Yoda.

"Young Azalea, how are you?" Master Yoda asked, nodding at Azalea.

"Well thank you," Azalea answered quietly.

"Very good! So, Yawn tells me you have been improving quite fast; how about we start off with a duel to see? Only disarm though, Padawan Azalea," Master Windu said.

"Yes, of course; I'd be delighted," Azalea said politely. Though, she suspected she was trying a little too hard with the buttering up.

"Very good. Yoda, would you count in?" Master Windu asked Master Yoda.

"Yes, I will," Master Yoda agreed. Then he said, "Prepare your Lightsabers."  
Azalea and Master Windu both did that. "On the count of three, start. One, two, three!" Master Yoda counted in.

Exactly on the count of three Azalea and Master Wandu started fighting. Not being a real fight, Azalea knew she had to use a slightly different fighting style; as it wasn't a fight to the death or until someone decided to run away, it was to be fought until one of their Lightsabers was taken from them. Being Jedi though, it was not just what cuts you used, it was also how you incorporated the force into it, and how strong your grip was. Being new to it all, Azalea still highly relied on her grip as she was very forgetful with using the force.

Mace started off with a slightly diagonal downward cut nearby where the handle of the Lightsaber was. Azalea quickly withdrew her Lightsaber away from where Master Wandu was aiming, then she jumped to the side away from Master Windu's Lightsaber.

Azalea quickly followed up with the same strike Master Wandu had tried earlier. This caused Lightsaber to meet Lightsaber, and suddenly they were both putting all their strength to try and push the other off balance to try and strike the Lightsaber out of the other's hand.

After a few minutes of this with nothing changing, Azalea tried to concentrate a little bit on Master Windu's Lightsaber. After a little more, Azalea formed a plan; but she knew it would be hard to pull off, and would quite likely result in her defeat. But, if she could do it, it would quite likely result in victory for her; and it would be useful for real fights as well.

Azalea using a bit of the Force and her strength forced Master Windu back, then focusing very hard, she used her other hand to touch one end the end of the Lightsaber and with it held crossways, then she put everything she had and went to strike the bottom half of Master Windu's Lightsaber. However, Master Windu had recovered very quickly, and he quickly moved his Lightsaber away and used an upward strike. Azalea tried to stop the move and counter with something else, but she wasn't fast enough, and the Lightsaber was wenched out of her hand and was flung against the wall, causing it to turn off. That was a safety feature.

"And over," Yoda said, marking the end.

"You got great ideas, and an unusual fight style, which will work in your favour. If you can utilise your tactics, you will have a good chance against any foe that comes your way. However, I have a few things that can help with your reaction time and help give ideas for moves. However, you might want to work on using the Force a bit to help hold your Lightsaber in place; because it is a very light model. Which is good for swift attacks and quickly withdrawing from an attack, but it means it's easy for someone to bash it out of your hands. I can help you with that, too," Master Windu said impressed.

"Really? You think so? Thank you! and that would be great," Azalea said shyly, though she did sound very surprised.

As Yoda watched Mace show Azalea some exercises and tactics, he thought about the move Azalea had tried: it was a very good idea that would need a lot of practice, but it would be very handy; especially when it was her move. He hadn't seen one like it before, so he thought that Azalea had created it. But then he started thinking about one part of it; the part where she touched the Lightsaber with her bare hand, and held it there for almost a minute, without even flinching in pain. How did she do it? Was it the force, or was it something else? One thing was for sure, Yoda would be consulting the force when he went to go and meditate.

Due to his musings, he didn't even notice Azalea leave. The only reason he became re-aware of what was going on was that Mace prodded him while asking, "Yoda? Are you still here?"  
"Yes, sorry, young Mace: I got lost it my musings. It is a thing of getting old, I fear," Yoda said.

"Did you see that tactic she's made up? It was a masterpiece; I swear. But what I don't understand, she touched the blade, that would at the very least leave a mark on her fingers, and there was nothing! I saw her hand, and it was undamaged. How did she manage it? None of us, including Skywalker and Obi-Wan, have managed that," Mace said, shaking his head.

"I know, pretty incredible. The Force can't help us with finding out who she is, but we must find out soon, otherwise she'll get drawn in by the Sith, or we shall meet our downfall if it is not already too late," Yoda said.

"Yes, I agree. What next for you, Yoda?" Mace asked, changing the subject to something easier to understand.

"It is time for me to meditate and get answers to some questions. What about you?" Yoda asked back.

"I have to oversee a lesson myself, now. May the force be with you, Yoda," Mace said.

 **(Library.)**

Azalea had very slowly trudged to the Library. She had one more lesson, her task and then lunch. Her next lesson was the book lesson with Anakin and she was not looking forward to it. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact Anakin hated her guts and he was her teacher for this one.

As Azalea walked, she could not help but feel smug. The move she had thought up was quite the masterpiece, and the key to it which was not obvious was her magic and The Spirit of Spring. Being the Spring Spirit and channelling her magic through her hand, she was allowed to freely touch her Lightsaber without any pain, because strictly speaking, she was a spirit.

Master Yawn had been very impressed with her abilities to wield a Lightsaber, and despite how hard she tried to assure him she had no prior tutoring, he did not believe her. Which was fair enough, considering that was the truth: before she came here, she had started to learn to become a Jedi, from her brother's future son. How ironic, really: she was learning to be a Jedi from her Nephew, he did not know that. Maybe if things went well this time, she would tell him.

There were a lot of tables in this room as well as a lot of books, but that was expected because of it being a Library. Most were bench like tables with lights hanging over the top and a bar stool to sit on, but there were a few square tables and huge round tables. The square tables though had numbers on them. And that wasn't just to make them stand out, they did have a purpose: to mark what table the lesson was at. Azalea didn't know what kind of lesson she was about to walk into, but if she had to guess it would be to do with books. Each numbered table was square shaped, and a distance away from each other, too.

However, Azalea was in for a surprise when she reached the table she was headed for. Anakin Skywalker was not waiting for her, instead was Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the most knowledgeable masters alive.

"Ah, Miss Azalea; right on time," he said upon seeing her.  
"Yes, I am here," Azalea said a little dazed. She was still a little surprised about it being Master Kenobi waiting for her, and then the fact she had walked as slow as possible and she was still on time. She was relieved it was him: she'd defiantly survive the lesson.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here instead of Anakin, aren't you? Well, I had to fill in because he has been kept away: something came up which kept him from coming," Obi-Wan said, seeing the surprised and confused look on Azalea's face.

"Oh, I hope nothing too bad has happened," Azalea said very honestly, much to Master Kenobi's surprise. Anakin and all but verbally showed his distrust and dislike of her, and yet she still seemed very genuine about her concerned that something bad might have happened to her. It made him even more wary of her.

"Anyway, sit down," Obi-Wan said, shaking himself out of his stupor. When Azalea was seated, he said, "Right; so, everyone is happy with your progress and thinks you could maybe think about the Knight exam soon. Which means you have this lesson. As part of becoming a Jedi Master, which you presumably want to be, you need to have started a book."  
"Yes, I do. Book?" Azalea asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes. It can be on anything as long as it's related to the Jedi or the Force. So, a history book, a Lightsaber method book, or the Force's connection with something. This book," He said while pulling out a book from the top of a pile on the table. "This book is a book you can leave it here and add stuff to it for as long as you live. Just write your name where it says on the front, and it will be activated."  
He handed to Azalea and she took it. As she opened the first page, she saw where it said to write her name. She asked, "Do I need to show it to you when I have written in it?"  
"Only what you've written to the Master who you're having the lesson with," Obi-Wan said, finding it an odd question. It wasn't an odd one to ask, it was the way she asked it.

"Okay," Azalea said. Then, she picked up a nearby pen, and very shakily, wrote her name. Obi-Wan found the amount of time she spent writing a very long time. He noticed she wrote a letter that looked suspiciously like an S, which would have to be a middle name or surname: either that or Azalea was not actually her name, which was possible.

"There. Anything else?" Azalea asked as she shut the book and put the pen down.

"Yes. What do you know that might be of use or note?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Is there anything on the Sacred Magics or the Spirits of the Four Seasons?" Azalea asked.

"There is something on the Spirits of the Seasons, I'll show it to you. I believe it's a book anyone can add to. But nothing on the Sacred Magic. What is it?" Master Kenobi asked looking interested.

Azalea suddenly went very quiet and soft as she spoke. "I-i-t i-s magic, plain and s-simple. There are sev-seven Scared Magics. Charms, Transfiguration, Light and Dark Arts, Elemental Magic, the last th-the Force is part of. Then the other thre-three are Ancient Magic, Mind Magic, and Alchemy. They are very powerful. Before I came here, I went to a school, where I learned about them; while I was there, I fought in a war. Basically won the war, too actually. But did they even give a simple thank you? No, I was just a glory seeker: the only good thing was it gave me good reflexes. Then when they discovered I studied the Dark Arts, they said I was evil, and then I was exiled from my home. I am not sure why the hate the Dark Arts so much; it is just as important as all the other magics, even if evil people mainly use it. That is why I hide from others, that is why I avoid meals as much as possible. I can't stand that happening again, I just can't," Azalea said, shaking the more she spoke. She started to cry as she finished speaking.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry: is that really why you came here, to find somewhere where you'd be accepted? Not to find shelter?" her teacher said, feeling sympathy with her. It was a pretty hard thing she had to go through. Now though, he had more of an understanding of her distantness.

"Ye, yes, that is true," said Azalea quickly, trying to calm herself down before she caused a scene.

"Well, I understand now. Thank you for sharing. We better get moving, though: The Chancellor wants us for lunch and it's almost lunchtime. I'll show you that book I mentioned before when we get back," Master Kenobi said, glancing up at a huge clock.

"That's not very nice," Azalea said laughing slightly. She knew what he meant, but she was just playing.

Master Kenobi stared at her for a few seconds before he worked it out and laughed too. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in a few minutes: I have to go and get a few things anyway," he said, getting things moving.

"Okay: I'll go and take this book up to my room," Azalea said, thinking this was a good idea.

They move got up and went off to get stuff and drop it off. As Obi-Wan entered the room they kept all the notes for the government in, or just the 'Paper Room,' Yoda accosted him.

"How did the book lesson go?" Yoda asked.

"Well; it went well. I know you are thinking of pushing her to do the exam, but it is not right: and I won't let you do it, especially not when we are not one hundred percent sure if she works for the Sith or not," Obi-Wan argued.

"Yes, I know. I don't like this as much as you, Obi-Wan, but hurry them through we must and hope it's not a bad choice. Some will survive, and the chance of winning will be stronger, too," Yoda pointed out. He knew it all, but unfortunately as for as Jedi were concerned, if there was a sacrifice for the greater good, they better do it; it was their motto and tradition.

"Very well, then. When will you set the exam?" Obi-Wan asked begrudgingly.

"I will have to finalise it with everyone else; we all have to agree on a date. Normally, we would wait a little longer, especially with how long she's been among us, but we need more people to fight against the Sith: us they are rising fast, and with the small amount of us there are, we need to train more Knights. There are ten in mind including her," Yoda said sadly.

He didn't want or like rushing people into this, but there were a very small number of Knights because a lot were killed in the battle on Geonosis; so they needed to try and build up numbers if they even wanted to have a chance at defeating the Sith; and Padawans were not allowed to go into fights like the one on Geonosis.

"Yes; but I suppose that is war; it does seem wrong setting those ten people up to most likely die. Now, where are these papers?" Obi-Wan asked. He was never one for paperwork!

"Just here," Yoda said, waving his hand to a stack of paper sitting innocently on the end of the desk.

"Right; better get going I suppose," Obi-Wan said, supposing he better; Palpatine didn't like it when they were late!

"Yes; the Chancellor does not like lateness," Yoda nodded. Then he said, "May the Force be with you. I must send a message to young Anakin to ask if he's coming today."  
"Okay: may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said, nodding. Then he left.

He had been talking to Yoda for so long Azalea was waiting for him. Then he supposed it wasn't so surprising considering she probably just walked up to the top floor dropped the book off then came back down.

"Are you ready?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Yes, I am," Azalea answered, though she as though she was distracted.  
"Let's go: Chancellor Palpatine is very hospitable, but he doesn't like lateness," Master Kenobi said. Azalea nodded, then they left the building.

"Apart from not liking people being late but being hospitable; is there anything else to know about him before we get there?" Azalea asked as they walked down the street.

"Not really; but do watch your manners," Obi-Wan said; but he didn't think she had a problem with being rude or anything, she seemed a polite enough woman.

"Doesn't it go with the title?" Azalea asked. She sounded a bit more relaxed than earlier, Obi-Wan noted.

 _'Interesting,'_ he thought.

"Yes, you would think so," Master Kenobi said, keeping things going.

"Why do you think the really bad, bad guys get followers so much easier than the good? I was overhearing some people talk about it over breakfast; this is not the only place it happens," Azalea asked softly.

"I don't know; to be honest. Maybe to the greater population power is appealing, and maybe they offer it to them? From the people I know who have been offered to join the Sith, including myself; power is what they offer. What about in your experience?" Obi-Wan said. From things Azalea had said she had some experiences with people being offered places with dark people. As soon as he asked, Azalea looked like she was about to cry.

"I was offered to join the dark once; a different dark side, but still one," Azalea whispered. "And that's what I was offered: power, glory; everything I could want, and everything I didn't have. But, I refused: I believed that if I did my best in helping the light's saviour defeat him, I would get respect. That's all I wanted: respect. At school, I was always the unpopular girl at school: always chasing after my adoptive brother; always making sure he was happy, had his homework done. That took up most my time, so I was always cramming in homework at every last possible moment.

"No one ever supported me though: I was a good student who was good in class and learnt fast; they all knew I had to look after Harry, but they never tried to help. Only one teacher ever stopped to help me, make sure I was travelling okay. Not many liked him, which was understandable, but he was good to me. He helped me out, and treated me well: I guess he was a mentor," she stopped for a moment.

"To be honest, he was more of a father to me then my adoptive father or my true father ever was. I, I, I was so upset when he died of snake bite. If I was a bit faster, then maybe, then maybe," Azalea said, actually crying. She didn't mean to be telling Master Kenobi all this, it just happened. Then she said, "Sorry; remembering everything that happened, it's just upsetting."

"Even if that wasn't your relationship, you saw him as a father, didn't you?" Obi-Wan guessed. He was beginning to suspect she was just a sad case and not a Sith.

"Yes, that is true. Only four people in my time at school and before tried to help me, and they made sure I was okay: my mentor, Severus, another teacher, my grandfather, my brother and my mother, who I have not seen for years. Everyone else; it's ' you are a fame seeker, and a useless girl,' 'oh, is Harry alright?'" Azalea said bitterly through her tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it all. Why were you adopted though?" Obi-Wan said honestly. He meant every word he said. He did too, notice the inconstancy of what she just said to what she originally told them; but Azalea was slowly becoming more forthcoming, so he hoped she would eventually tell her.

"I accidentally hurt my brother when we were playing; and my father never liked me anyway: always criticizing me and beating me up when I did something wrong: so, I had to go, I lasted as long as I did due to mother. I wasn't in an Orphanage for very long though, but the ones who adopted me were not really adoptive parents for me; they treated me normally, but that was it; they didn't really watch out for me. They would always 'forget' to do something with me and then I was always left with their son who was three years younger than me, and I was eight.

"Then after we were attacked, he developed several back problems and a couple of mental issues. My mother loved me though, and she was very upset when my father sent away, but she couldn't do anything. My brother did too: but he was only five when it happened, he probably doesn't even remember me," Azalea said, sobbing slightly.

"That is probably true, but you never know?" Obi-Wan said, trying to get her not so in the dumps. He did think the family that adopted her were very irresponsible: an eight-year-old shouldn't have to look after a child young then them with mental problems; that just wasn't right. He did notice the inconsistencies in what she just said and what she had told them in the first place, but he didn't want to push his luck with getting that out of her.

"Yeah; maybe," Azalea said, sounding a little happier.

As they stopped outside a rather huge building, Master Kenobi said, "An elevator trip and we're there."  
"Wow! I'm glad I'm not afraid of heights, then," Azalea said, trying to lift the saddened mood she brought over them.

"Yes, that is good considering he lives on one of the top floors," Master Kenobi said, then they went inside the building.

* * *

 **Fini. Right, keep in mind what I said earlier. By the way, I am sorry for keeping Azeala's story secret, but if I told it straight out, half the plot would be given away. Also, this is not Anakin bashing! He simply does not trust her and as a result tells himself he does not like her (Maybe that is the truth?).**

 **Also, she is not quite as she seems! Apart from her history, what is she hiding?  
I REPEAT! I DO NOT GIVE A STUFF WHAT PEOPLE THINK! I WRITE FANFICTION'S FOR MY OWN ENJOY MEANT! IF YOU DON'T ENJOY THIS, CLICK THE BACKWARD BUTTON TWICE! For everyone else, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Chancellor**

 **I two excuses for speed of updating: Real life, other stories and reading Starwars fanfiction. That's three, all well. After reading some SW fanfiction, I realised that I have probably missed some important facts, and I don't think my concept of how the Jedi are trained are completely Canon. So, you can ever point my problems out, or accept it as an Au.**

 **I really, really, really love Christina Perri. Her songs are great, and she doesn't look half bad either! (Is that creepy?)**

 **I am not really going to have much romance in this story, so unless someone suggests a pairing idea for Azalea that catches my eye, otherwise it will just be background Anakin/Padmé, with maybe mentions of Ron/Hermione and other canon HP couples.**

 **BTW: are there any trusty places to watch movies? I couldn't be bothered hunting them off my brother.**

 **Note: I am going to get out of fanfiction. I will finish all my in-progress stories, and I have one more to go up. My Hp/Little mermaid is up for adoption though. I am not sure about the four badgers: it might depend on how any people really want to see it finished.**

 **Even though I have changed my name, I am still Selena, though I would answer to Aachen as well.  
One more thing: thank you to my reviewers you have all been very kind! Though I have not had many reviews, I am surprised about the fact I have had not even one Flamer. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth! Anyway, thanks guys 3**

 **Anyway, onward with the chapter!**

* * *

As they walked into the building, Azalea saw it was pretty quiet in here: not a soul in sight! She was surprised because she thought this was the building where the important people worked, with it being the middle of the day and all that, she would have thought it would be very busy. Maybe they had all gone to lunch.

"What is this building?" Azalea asked the master with her.

"Oh, this is the Galactic Council building. The people who communicate with other planets work here, and the ones in charge of taking direct action against the Sith, also work here. Some like the chancellor live here: why?" Master Kenobi replied as they entered the elevator.

"Oh, okay. I was just surprised that's all. I thought it was something like that, but it seems very quiet to me," Azalea said hastily.

"Oh, understandable. Well, it is smaller than most Councils anyway, and most have been killed or turned traitors, so it finishes like this. Our election is yet to happen. There are some people here though," Master Kenobi said, as the elevator went up at lightning speed.

"Oh, better deals from the other side then? WOA! Gee, this elevator is fast," Azalea said, almost falling into one of the bars on the wall.

"All the elevators in the Galaxy are made by the same people, and some buildings are over 100 floors tall; so, they have to go pretty fast: and it also is part of the new future. Faster technology and all," Obi-Wan said unsurprised; everyone had problems with the elevators at the start, so he was not surprised.

"Oh, okay," Azalea said, nodding weakly. She wouldn't mention it, but the speed they were going up, was making her feel sick and weak.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale," Master Kenobi asked, catching on to the fact Azalea had gone quite pale very quickly.

"Oh, sorry; just the speed of the elevator made me feel sick. I'm fine now," Azalea said putting on a smile.

"Okay: onwards," Kenobi said, and the two of them moved forward out of the elevator.

Obi-Wan was glad that Azalea had been chosen to come with her because it gave him time to try and work the mysterious lady out. He was beginning to find out she had a neat sense of humour under all her disguise.

Meanwhile, Azalea couldn't believe she was actually beginning to open up to someone: she had told herself she would wait until the right time if it ever came. Then she supposed this was it: this was the time. Azalea did really want to tell someone, too; but she hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell someone. Nor had she ended up talking to someone, and started crying: but even still, there will still some things she did not feel comfortable sharing yet, and she was still a long way from sharing everything.

If someone wanted to get something out of her, when she was crying it was a good time to ask; Azalea knew that was her weakness. But there was something about talking to this particular Jedi Master that felt like talking to an old friend, and maybe that was why she had that slip up with what she had said a bit earlier.

When they arrived in front of a door saying "Chancellor's Office,' Obi-Wan said, "Well, we're here."  
"Since we here, we better go in," Azalea said.

"Yes; we better," Kenobi agreed, knocking on the door.

After waiting a few seconds, Obi-Wan opened the door and they went in. Seeing the confused look Azalea gave him, he said, "He's not one for acknowledging you when you knock. I have been waiting out for almost two hours before I decided to go in: then I discovered he was there and he had heard me, but he was just expecting me to walk in. So, I've learnt my lesson."  
"I suppose that say's something for being polite and waiting to be allowed in," Azalea sighed as they walked in. She then looked around, to see the room they had entered looked like a paper room. Directly ahead was another room, which looked more like an office. Sitting at the desk in the next room, was a man, presumably, the chancellor, or that was what Azalea thought, anyway. Master Kenobi walked forward into that room with Azalea closely following.

"Are, Obi-Wan; about time you showed up," the chancellor said looking up.

"It is exactly the time we are supposed to be arriving, Chancellor Palpatine," Master Kenobi pointed out.

"Oh yes, quite true. And ah, who's this?" the chancellor asked. Azalea realised the chancellor was a bit more boisterous then Azalea would have expected.

"This is a Padawan from the temple, Azalea. Azalea, this is the Chancellor Palpatine," Master Kenobi said quickly.

"Azalea, eh? Interesting name. Nice to meet you," the chancellor said as he and Azalea shook hands.

"And you, Mr Palpatine," Azalea responded with a curt nod.

"Now, sit down both of you! I have some lovely sandwiches just here for lunch," the chancellor said, going to stand up.

"I'll get them," Azalea said standing up hurriedly and quickly walking over and grabbing the plate. After bringing it over, she got thanked, then she sat down. Then, the chancellor and Master Kenobi started discussing tactics against the Sith, and how the Jedi were doing.

Azalea very quickly discovered this was very boring; after half an hour of listening, she started examining the office walls for cracks-it was amazing how many walls did have cracks in them. She also started playing with a piece of paper she had in her pocket.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of them talking, Obi-Wan said, "Anyway, we better be off."  
"Oh, yes; you will have quite a full afternoon," the chancellor said, nodding.

"Thank you for the sandwiches, Mr Chancellor," Azalea said as she and Master Kenobi stood up.

"Well said, thank you," Master Kenobi nodded.

"No problem; thank you. Do send young Anakin around next time, I haven't seen him in ages," the chancellor said. Azalea tensed up for a moment: Master Kenobi almost didn't see it.  
"Don't worry: I'm sure he won't mind. See you, Palpatine," Master Kenobi said, nodding.

"Bye," Azalea said, then she and Kenobi left.

As the elevator took them down to the ground, the Jedi Master sighed, "I'm glad that's over. One of the cons of being a master, I'm afraid."  
"Oh dear. Can I ask; why did I need to come?" Azalea asked. During the time spent in the chancellor's office, she didn't do a thing accept grab a plate of sandwiches.

"Just for company and to make the Chancellor talk less. If two people go, he seems to talk less: I am not even sure why," Master Kenobi admitted. Then it occurred to him that the piece of paper Azalea had, she left back in the Chancellors office. He hoped there was nothing important on it.

"Fair enough; but usually the opposite happens. I suppose it's also showing people some of the responsibilities as a master," Azalea said.

"Yes! Now, why didn't I think of that?" Kenobi said, looking quite embarrassed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, we can't think of everything: we're only human after all," Azalea said.

"Yes, indeed. So, what do you have on the menu this afternoon?" Obi-Wan asked. Just because he was a master didn't mean he could remember all the tasks which were assigned.

"I have a meditation lesson and a flying lesson, and that's my afternoon sorted," Azalea said as they exited the elevator; and shortly after, the building.

"Ah. Is this your first flying lesson?" Master Kenobi asked. She hadn't been a Padawan for long and before then they didn't have flying lessons, as it was not needed before then.

"No; second. I'm hoping I'll get to do a bit of flying today. While I've got you here, where is the Flightum? That's where my lesson today is," Azalea asked, making good use of the knowledgeable of a Jedi Master.

"Oh, well, see that building just there with the Aeroplane on it? that's it. Do you have that lesson first?" Obi-Wan asked, the thought just occurring to him.

"Now I think about it, I do. Well, as we go past I think I will go in," Azalea said.

When they reached the outside of the building, Azalea said, "Well thank you, Master Kenobi, you have been very kind."  
"That's fine; we all just want to help," Master Kenobi replied, referring to the Jedi in general.

"Thank you, anyway. I better go; bye, and may the force be with you," Azalea said, nodding.

"Bye; may the force be with you," Master Kenobi said as Azalea turned to enter the Flightum. Then he turned and continued back to the temple.

In her flying lesson, she learnt about the engineering of the fighter and fixing one if you're stranded in the middle of the desert. Then she learnt about the controls of the fighter, and what they all did. Finally, at the very end, they went inside a fighter, and her teacher got her to do a take-off and landing. Azalea was very excited to do just that.

When he dismissed her, Azalea rushed back to the temple. When she left, she realised she had to fly as she was going to be running late for her next lesson. As a result, she nearly bowled Anakin Skywalker and Jilly over.

"Padawan Azalea; there you are," Yawn said, looking up and smiling at her.

"Sorry; it was quite a long walk from the Flightum," Azalea said flushing embarrassedly.

"That's okay; let's get to work," Yawn said.

"Can I ask something?"  
"Go ahead," Yawn nodded.

"Well, I have these dreams, no, nightmares: they are about a person I dearly care about, no, cared about. I saw him die you see, and I keep seeing his death in my dreams," Azalea said, admitting the distress it caused.  
"You have regrets about his death, and you keep seeing it," Yawn supplied.

"Yes; I feel I could have saved him, but I didn't manage it," Azalea said, becoming close to tears.

"It's okay, we will work on it. Tell me what happened," Yawn said, then the two sat down while Azalea explained what happened, not including a few details.

"You might feel that you're to blame and he could have survived, but you did the best you could, Azalea; you acted as quick as you could, and at the time you thought it was the right thing: there might have been other things you could have done, but it's too late to think about them now, and you should not worry now: you did your best for the time," Yawn said, playing the doctor.

"I know. It just all comes back, you know. Living in an orphanage is the pits, but somehow, I still wish I wasn't adopted. I never had any friends because Lily and James got themselves killed, and I had to look after their son, and he was hard work. I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth to start with, but I wasn't ready. I haven't told you guys everything yet, but I will, I promise," Azalea said, sobbing slightly.

"That's fine, Azalea. Tell me more about this Snape fellow; or more importantly, what he meant to you," Yawn requested.

"He was like a father to me, and he was always trying to help me out. I never could thank him enough, and now, I'll never get the chance," Azalea sighed, tears falling.

"That's life: be thankful for what you did and could do and say, and be sad about what didn't happen, but then you move in. Are there any other nightmares you have?" Yawn asked.  
"Not really. I sometimes cry about something really stupid I did, but I don't have nightmares of it. I met this guy, really charming and sweet.

"I kind of fell in love with him, but he was not on the side I was on, and I accidentally and not on purposely gave some information that got a lot of people I knew killed. I felt really bad about it: I got my allies, friends in some cases, killed, so I ended it. I feel guilty because I caused them to get killed, and guilty because I dumped him without really saying why, and later on I mercilessly fought him: I could never kill him though. I vowed to never get involved in anyone again. I am kind of glad for the no attachment rule: it will hopefully keep on track to keep that vow," Azalea said looking down at her hands.

"It's okay, but it's not your fault. We are all naive at some point in our lives, and unfortunately, the only we learn is through tragic things. I will give you some meditation exercises so you can have hopefully nightmare-free nights. They are similar to what I wanted to do, anyway," Yawn said, getting the lesson onwards.

"Thanks," Azalea said sincerely. Then Yawn showed Azalea the meditation exercises.

At the end of the lesson, Azalea said, "Thank you, Master Yawn."  
"No problem; thank you for sharing what you did. And let me know if it works," Yawn said, nodding.

"Don't worry, I will," Azalea said, getting ready to leave.

"Is that your last activity for the day?" Yawn asked.

"Yep; now I will do a quick task so I can get a bit of reading in before dinner," Azalea said. Then she asked, "When will I be able to build my own LightSaber? Just I heard some others talking about the process."

"You still have Master Paris', don't you?" Azalea nodded. "I will ask the council. "

"Thank you," Azalea said. Then she said, "Thank you once again, Yawn. May the Force be with you."

Then Azalea left. As Yawn got ready for the next Padawan, he made a note to tell Obi-Wan of his findings. Yoda was the top master, but Yawn preferred Obi-Wan just from the fact he seemed to have more connection with everyone and they preferred him, so why not go to who the general Jedi prefer?

Then he groaned: he sometimes hated his job. He had to help people like the Azalea girl, but listening to them and hearing about their lives, did eventually get to you. He would definitely have to meditate on it, though.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? The piece of paper will be important for the overall plot. There are three points to this story: re-connection between the siblings, full back-story of Azalea, then the defeat of the Sith will finish the story off. I am aiming for it to finish at around 35,000+ words, for what I have written I have a bit over 20,000 words. Can't remember the exact number though *sigh***

 **If anyone was wondering, the only other HP character I have planned on appearing is Death. I don't really have any reason or any ideas to include others. So it's mainly going to be mentions of characters and themes from Harry Potter.**

 **Who do you think Azalea fell in love with? Theodore Knott? Draco Malfoy? Blaise Zabini? *gasp!* Tom Riddle? Supreme Leader Snoke (Coughs then looks horrified at even the idea of it)**

 **Anyway, I'd like to hear your guesses about what is going to happen! All reviews are welcome, as long as they are not flamers who don't give a reason to why they don't like it, they just say "sucks" swear and are rude. I will delete/report any comments like that. I don't mind nice reviews, or constrictive or just people expressing an opinion, but everyone else can go to hell. Reviews are nice, but at the end of the day I don't really care what you think. Writing is my enjoyment and for me, and I will still write every now and then even when I stop on fanfiction, and I may even post stuff.  
May the force be with you, Selena **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Azalea's lightsaber**

 **It has been a while, hasn't it? Haven't updated since last year! And we're five months in now. It wasn't on purpose! I decided that I wanted to include getting her own Lightsaber in this spot, so I put it in. It is great brief, though. depending on how long the next chapter is will depend on how long until next update. If my brain doesn't fail me, the next one includes Padmé!**

 **Also, how does everyone feel about a Azalea (fem!harry) X Obi-Wan pairing? I will have to re-do a couple of written but unposted parts (probably quite a few,) but I think it would fit in okay. We will see a bit more of him and Anakin in coming chapters, and we also have the big reveal of Azalea being his big-sister coming up quite soon. But that's not all the secrets out of the bag! Don't get me wrong, she is a good character, but she has enough secrets she is keeping from the Jedi Order and the world in general to fill a treasure box, and past mistakes or unfortunate events have put her into a couple of difficult situations.**

 **Do you want Dooku to betray his master and give secrets to the other side? And before anyone asks, Jar-Jar is not a secret sith lord in this story, he probably won't appear more than once. I don't get why anyone get's that idea: like the rest of them, he was used.**

 **Enjoy. Don't forget, I write for my enjoyment, and if you enjoy the story, that's a bonus.**

* * *

Right after lunch on a Monday, a week or so later, Azalea was meeting Master Yawn, Master Windu, and Jilly inside the hanger attached to the temple, apparently. Azalea was not quite sure why they had been asked there, all she knew was they were going somewhere special to do something.

Going somewhere with Master Windu seemed a scary prospect, with all respect to him, but she wasn't going to say anything about it, and maybe she had miss read what was happening, anyway. Maybe she and Jilly were off somewhere on their own, and the masters would explain beforehand?

Despite the ornate beauty of the temple, Azalea struggled to find her way around and was almost late as a result. The hanger had lots of spaces of aircraft of all sizes, mainly the small fighters. There was a small area where you signed in to use one, and a lounge off another door.

When everyone had arrived, Master Windu said, "Now, as you two know, a year or so into their time here, younglings Jedi are sent to Ilum to create their own lightsabers. However, being older, you two are special cases. The other older starting Jedi went a short time ago with Master Yaddle, and they're coming back later today. The two of you will go to Ilum now to get your crystal and build your lightsaber. It will be one day and a night's travel."  
"Yes! I am so excited!" Jilly exclaimed.

"That explains why we had to wear our warmer clothes," Azalea nodded, a little excited.

"Good. Any questions?" Windu asked.

"How does the crystal picking work?" Azalea asked. "I tried reading on it, but I didn't understand it."  
"Let the force guide you: you will know which one is yours, that way. Don't forget: treat the planet with respect, as it is a sacred place for us," Windu said, using his intimidating vibes.

"Right, thank you, Mace. Are you two ready to head off?" Master Yawn asked.

"Yep," Jilly nodded.

"Yes: I didn't need the Ligthsaber I was burrowing, did I? Just, Master Yoda asked to have it back, and I said yes," Azalea asked.

"No: he knew you were going to Ilum today, which was why you were asked," Yawn said.

"May the force be with you," the four said, then Yawn led Jilly and Azalea off through the hanger.

As they walked, Jilly asked, "How come I don't see any fighters here?"  
"They are kept in the republic hanger: well, a special one near there. This place is for ships we can use travel to places like Ilum: new pilots are taught at the flightum. We keep a few fighters here, but they're all out at the moment. We normally take a special ship to Ilum, but since there is only the pair of you, we will take another one," Yawn explained.

He led them past a whole heap of ships until they came to a small, normal looking ship which carried more than one person, just. It looked like it didn't have the ability to fight, though, and it was named 'Hundred33.'

"An older ship, but she will do the job: hop aboard," Yawn said, leading them to the ramp to get into the ship. Inside, there was a small area out the back with cupboards which presumably had supplies, and a small area to lie down, a refresher, then there were four seats up front, including the pilot and co-pilot.

Once they were all aboard, they closed up the ramp, and everyone went to the front to be seated: the master sat in the pilot's seat, with Jilly in the co-pilot chair. Azalea sat behind Jilly; she had the choice between one behind her or behind the master. After flicking a few switches, the engine started up. "Here we go," Master Yawn said, putting on a set of head phones.

"This is ship Hundred33, preparing for take-off: is take off clear?" Yawn said.

"Hundred33, take-off is clear for you," a female voice said through the communication radio.

"Thank you," he said.

"Hold on tight," Master Yawn said, preparing for take-off. The roof above them opened, and the ship started to go forward and started to go up.

"I love flying!" Jilly exclaimed.  
"It is pretty cool," Azalea agreed.

When they were out of the hanger, the ship took off into the sky. The clouds very soon were around them, and the city got smaller and smaller, until eventually they left the planet, and were in space.

"Ilum system, here we come," Azalea whispered, as they started to head west. She didn't know exactly where they were going, just it was beyond the outer rim in the unknown region. It was a horrid place: strange planets with weird magnetic storms, roaming black-holes, normal, habitable looking plants until you land and the pressure crushes you… and much, much more.

"Jilly, can you take over for a couple of minutes? I have to put some things into the computer so we can go into hyperspace, and it can go on semi auto-pilot mode," Master Yawn asked.

"Sure," Jilly nodded, taking the steering thing as Yawn pushed it towards her.

While Jilly flew, and Yawn got the ship ready to jump into a hyperspace lane which would leave them near where they were headed, Azalea found a planet book, and was trying to identify all the planets. A short while later, the Jedi master said, "I can take it back, Jilly."  
"Great, thanks. That was stressful!" Jilly said, handing the controls back to Master Yawn.

"Understandable," Yawn said. After he had been in control for a while, he flicked the switch, and they jumped to lightspeed.

"Master, what is that screen between you and Jilly at the roof?" Azalea asked.

"That's a screen to see behind us: useful in fighters, and also when going to Ilum. When we drop out of hyperspace, I will need to check for followers: if so, we will need to turn away and lose them," Master Yawn explained.

"I hope that doesn't happen," Azalea said, looking concerned. She had this feeling it would happen, though.

While they travelled at the fastest speed possible, Azalea just stared out the window, watching the bright light pass. Not the most interesting trip of all time, and there was not a lot to do. She could look at a couple of books in there, but other then that, there was nothing for Azalea to do.

At some point she had fallen asleep, so she had no idea how long it took to get there. From the looks of it, quite some time. Azalea and Jilly took over for a short while so Master Yawn could have a rest. He went to the back a couple of times during the flight: one was to sleep, and the other two were for food, though Azalea did help on those occasions.

A while later, Master Yawn said, "We will be coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes. We are close enough to the Ilum system for it to not take too long to get there, but we don't want to be too close."  
"Do you really think someone would follow is there?" Jilly asked.

"I don't know," Yawn shrugged. "I just follow orders: it's safer that way. I'm not on the council yet or a master, so I want to wait until I'm in it before I consider doing that."  
"Can the council get mean?" Azalea asked.

"That's one word for it. Qui-Gon Jinn used to go against them: he was never popular and never got on the council, though he died before his time: as a result, he didn't get on. They were always commenting on his lack of respect for the rules, and while Jedi aren't supposed to hold grudges, they were very cold to him, and it was debatable if they actually were holding a grudge, especially after he brought Anakin Skywalker to the temple," the older Jedi explained.

"Here we go," Jilly said, alerting them to the fact they had dropped out of hyperspace into an asteroid field.

"I think I saw something: an unusual fleck of light or something," Azalea exclaimed. She had been watching the screen

"Yes, you have: Space pirates," Master Yawn sighed, pointing to a ship on the right, coming out from behind a pink asteroid large enough to be a minor or a dwarf planet. The ship looked similar to how a space pirate ship was supposed to look. "Hold on tight: you are going to be in for a bumpy ride, Jilly, Azalea." Yawn sighed, again.  
Yawn made the ship veer to the right, and he started going faster. But the pirates were going to give the chase. After a while of a chase, Yawn said, "We're never going to lose them: where is the closest Planet with air force police?"  
Jilly quickly looked that up and rattled a few, then Yawn sighed and said, "We will have to try the Jakku: that's the only place which has patrollers in the magnetic field: even if only because they were threatened to do so or else."  
"But that's a distance away! It will not be a short trip to get back!" Azalea pointed out. She had jumped up and come to the front.

"Hopefully we will lose them before then. But the hyperspace run is very good, due to natural space objects. We could try a close dwarf planet, but I wouldn't trust most of them," Yawn said, as Jilly and Azalea put in the coordinates for going to Jakku.

"We're being shot at!" Jilly cried as a missile hit a nearby asteroid. It had come from behind. Azalea was starting to get very nervous.

"How long until we can make the jump?" Yawn asked, sounding extremely stressed.

"Hold on," Azalea said. Jilly pressed a button, and then Azalea said, "Go!"  
The right streaks appeared, and then the ship took to the hyperspace. "We're safe! They can't shoot at this speed, and they won't come in that close to Jakku because otherwise they'd be shot down when we tell to patrollers: but they don't know where we're going, and pirates normally give up at this point," Master Yawn said, sighing in relief.

"Phew," Jilly said, slumping back in her chair.

"Yeah," Azalea nodded, returning to hers.

"I hope I never have to go through that again!" Jilly exclaimed.

"No such luck, I am afraid. With the clone wars, you two will have to come and fight, unless it ends before you two are knighted," Yawn said.

"Great," Azalea groaned.

A while later, they slowed right down to normal travelling speed. Master Yawn said, glancing at the behind screen, "I don't believe it! They followed us here! Well, have either of you been to Jakku?" Both girls shook their heads. "Well, you are about to visit there," he said, heading to the desert planet. It was a horrible place: most people had to scavenge to survive, and a desert planet.

As they started going through the planet's atmosphere, Azalea asked, "How long will we need to stay?"  
"I am going to land at the airfield. We can go and get a drink from one of the bars, then come back. The pirates or whatever will have gone somewhere else by then," Master Yawn explained.

A short time later, the ship landed. After switching everything off, the door opened, and the three Jedi stepped out. They were greeted by other big ships and the odd smaller one. Beyond that there were buildings.

They crossed the field and went inside a building that was basically an airport. It was very beautiful inside.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Jilly and Azalea said as Yawn booked their ship in for an hour. He then took them out to a close café were they had a drink and a light something to eat.

When they finished, Yawn glanced at a clock to see they were five minutes for their hour to be up. "Good timing. Ready to go? We have five minutes before we need to be back," he asked.

"Yes, Master," Jilly and Azalea nodded. After thanking the nice people in the café, (according to Master Yawn this was about the only place with good people in the town,) then headed to the airfield.

After leaving the Jakku system, they jumped back into Hyperspace. Hopefully this time there would be no pirates waiting to chase them. They were not followed, Yawn made sure of that: through the cameras and the force he checked at least five times, apparently.

"Well, we won't meet the others leaving Ilum: they will be long gone by now," Yawn said as they drew close to Ilum.

"Even though it was not ideal, I'm glad we got to stop at Jakku: I now know what a desert planet looks like and don't need to visit another one if I have a choice," Azalea said.

"Same," Jilly nodded.

"It was probably just as well," Yawn said. He couldn't help it, though: he laughed at their antics about desert planets.

"Are there any senate representatives for the planet?" Jilly asked.

"No, thank god. They are already untrustworthy, but think of having one from this planet!" Yawn exclaimed. Azalea nodded: politicians and people in power you could not trust! They all pretended to be nice and caring to get into power, but then it was as if they become evil tyrants.

"Do you think it's possible those pirates were actually people who are part of the separatist movement? Which was why they were trailing us?" Azalea suggested. She had been very worried about the attack: Pirates didn't normally trail prey through hyperspace.

"It's a possibility, and a disturbing one: I'll have to bring it to the council," Yawn nodded.

As they dropped out of hyperspace, the second attempt of reaching Ilum was looking promising. No signs of any pirates or any other ships, so far. Hopefully, it would stay that way. As they drew closer to the planet, the icy surface became clearer and clearer.

As they entered the planet and parts of it could be viewed close-ish, Azalea gasped. "It's amazing here!"  
"That's partly why we like it so much. It is a beautiful sacred place for us, and you must not give the location away, understand?" Yawn told them, and for what felt like the millionth time that day, they nodded. It was very important that they remembered that.

Master Yawn kept flying until they found somewhere sheltered to land. "We will pack a small pack each, then we will make the journey: through caves as the temple is underground. I will make sure you have everything you'll need, as we won't be returning until the end of the week. Any questions?" Yawn said as he started to land.

"What if animals attack the ship?" Jilly asked, concerned.

"They won't: we have put in a lot of work putting in protected areas to land the ships in. Any who do get in will not cause that much damage, I think at least," Master Yawn said.

"Right," Azalea nodded.

A few minutes later, the ship had been landed in a cave. The entrance was towards the sky, but it was only just big enough for them to fit through. As they went, Azalea had been gripping onto the side of the ship, scared they wouldn't fit.

"It will be alright, Azalea," Yawn said, picking up on her uneasiness.

"I know," Azalea nodded, relaxing as they were through now.

After the ship had landed on the ground, Yawn took them to the back. After handing a small backpack to them, he quickly pointed to a room with an assortment of stuff. "Don't worry about food: there will be several days where eating is not required," Yawn quickly added.

With that, the two girls got to work, with Yawn grabbing his own pack. Azalea put in some climbing tools, a hat, blankets, fire-lighters, a small bundle of wood and a couple of other things. When they both had packed, Yawn quickly looked through them.

"You both have passed the first test: choosing the best items to bring with you. There will be times when you need to pack a small pack, and this is a good way to make sure you're prepared. Now, let's move on and not keep Master Yoda waiting any longer," Master Yawn said. With that, the three left the ship, and after making it shut, Yawn led them down a dark tunnel, with only his lightsaber and a few glowing crystals lighting the way.

They came out into an icy version of the temple on Coruscant: it was very similar, but most the differences were covered in a layer of ice: Jilly and Azalea looked around in awe. The design was a bit smaller and compact, and the floor didn't look slippery. But apart from that... There was a cough, and Azalea realised Master Yoda was waiting for them just out here.

"You're here, good, good. Head to the crystal mine, we will," Master Yoda nodded as Yawn, Jilly and Azalea arrived.

Without another word, Yoda turned and lead them through the old temple, to a small set of old stairs which they descended. This entrance was basically a hole in the wall with some stairs and a few lanterns.

Underneath, there were rocky tunnels with glowing crystals all down it. They were given a quick tour: including workshop rooms for building the lightsabers. There was a short instruction manual which gave the very, very basic outline of what needed to be done.

"For a week, this shall be your home. To start, we will get you to allow the force to guide you to the crystal in is reacting from. From there, you shall meditate with it until it colours. We will check on you in four days, and break your concentration when it happens. For the next three days following, you will build it. Any questions?" Yawn said.

"No, none: What about the stuff we packed?" Jilly asked.

"When you find the crystal, extra warmth must be added then, if needed," Master Yoda answered.

"Right," Jilly and Azalea nodded.

They both closed their eyes and reached out into the force. Then, they followed the force. Azalea couldn't see where she was going, but when she found a reactive spot, she reached out and touched something cool, yet warm.

A bright light caused Azalea to open her eyes to see her hand over a clear crystal. She then gently pulled, and the crystal came easily: she knew this was her crystal.

From there, Azalea sat down and organised herself before sitting down in a meditating position and staring into the fire she had lit. After ten minutes, she had closed her eyes and was fully in a meditation trance.

What exactly that was, was one you were meditating, you slowly fell into a trans, which was hard to get out of. The easiest way to break it was for someone to shake you awake.

###########################

"Miss Azalea, awaken now you must," a voice entered Azalea's trans.

Azalea slowly opened her eyes, not quite out of the trans, to see her crystal: orange. It was orange with a bit of green. Azalea slowly felt herself fully wake up, to see it had been Yoda who had awakened her.  
"What now, master?" Azalea asked, keeping an eye on the crystal. It sure was going to attract attention back at the temple: most blades were green or blue, with a bit of purple and yellow, and the odd white blade. Because of what orange symbolised, there was not a lot of welders of that colour. There were not a lot of padawans who had used or had a brush with the dark side of the force in their short lives, and they were hardly ever accepted in the order. She was not sure of what the green meant in a case like this.

Even Yoda was giving her an odd look. "Build a lightsaber you must," he said, gesturing to a workshop entrance which was actually very close to where Azalea was.  
"Oh yeah," Azalea nodded, flushing slightly. She stood up and took her pack and the crystal into the room.

The next three days were filled with designing a handle, then working out how to insert the crystal, and get it working. Before she started, she and Jilly were allowed to eat at the start and end of work each day.

Once she finished her weapon, Azalea just stood there and stared: it was beautiful! Azalea couldn't help but look upon it in awe. The green was very hard to spot: if Azalea wasn't looking for it, she didn't think she would notice it.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Jilly said as she came bounding in. Azalea jumped.

"Jilly! Don't do that!" Azalea said, sighing whilst holding her hand over her chest.

"Sorry! Here's mine," Jilly said, revealing a teal blade.

"Wow! That's pretty too!" Azalea nodded, retracting hers.

"Do you think we made them right?" Jilly asked as she turned her Lightsaber off. They left the workshop then and went to find a way upstairs.

"They work: I am sure the masters will tell us what a bad job we did when we get up there after saying they are correct enough to work," Azalea shrugged.

"Don't be like that! I am sure they will say we did a great job!" Jilly said disapprovingly. If she had gone to Hogwarts, Azalea was sure this girl would have been a Hufflepuff.

And Azalea was close enough. Master Yawn and Yoda said they were made correctly. After completing a couple more things, the two Padawans and the two Jedi Masters left the Ilum temple, and shortly after the planet, and started back to Coruscant.

* * *

 **Fini. I will probably try and include Jilly a bit more, as I really like her. BTW, her name is based off the ship name for James X Lily, in case anyone wondered.**

 **Unwritten events:  
For my stories in general, I try to include the characters eating, but if I don't state either way, they probably have? Same with sleeping. And using the loo. It is not something one really talks about and it is not generally relevant to a story, so it just goes unsaid. So in any story you read of mine, they do use the bathroom for you-know-what, just I haven't mentioned it.**

 **And they were Dooku's cronies, okay? Though these ones were under direct orders from our favourite chancellor. Do we want to look in on him at some point? he will pop up again soon, but if you want a special from his point of view, just give me a shout. I'm pretty flexy like that.**

 **So things will start to build up, I think, then we will go into a bit of a quiet period after the reveal, and then build up for the finish. I'm currently guessing it will end up about 50,000 words, give or take a few. I am not finished yet, I am only up to the "reveal." I will have to get back to writing more, and continuing with the ideas I have.**

 **I'm about to go to bed, so I guess I'll wake up tomorrow and see if I started a war while I was sleeping. Tehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Azalea's Weekend**

 **Note: I will cover it in the story later, the Skywalker siblings father was unknowingly cursed by Azalea in her bitterness. Shmi and Anakin moved to Tatooine and she was ashamed of her husband, she pretended she never had one.**

 **Wherever or not Anakin can remember his father I have not decided. I am thinking he will be no older then five, so maybe not. Maybe the Sharman accidentally removed memories of his father, too. If you want anything noteworthy about the father, suggest and I will work it. The only thing I have really thought about him as he is a nastier version of Elsa and Anna's dad from frozen, and I know a lot of this story is based of that.**

 **Pairings: Anakin/Padme, Azalea/Obi-Wan.**

 **Now, please, please give this story support. I want to move onto other things, and I don't want to stop this story, it is my favourite, but if I don't get enough interest, what point is there continuing? I will Update Flower in the Dark one more time, then it's up for adoption. Too much negative, and not enough supportive or constructive or nice reviews.**

 **Thanks for the support I have got**

* * *

When Saturday rolled around, Azalea was quite excited: it was her first weekend off Jedi business in five weeks! Or more to the point, she could go and poke around the city. She had plenty of plans for these couple of days: she would have to be quick to get it all done in just two days. But Azalea was up to the challenge, and the best thing was, no Jedi training or protocol to follow! It was a bit of a sudden change of life to not seem a little tiresome for her.

That was why older padawans got these chances. To still be in touch with everyday life, until they had a rank up, then everything changed or it was a discouraged avenue for them to take at any rate.

The first one was to sleep a little longer than she normally did, and she had ticked that off for today. Hopefully, she could do it the next day, too. There are still many things left to do, though. She hoped she got it all done.

When she went down to breakfast, she glanced over to where the Masters' tended to sit, to see Master Yoda and Master Kenobi were not there. Azalea sat down and decided to try and eavesdrop on people's conversations, to find out what happened. A con to sleeping in: you miss the excitement. She was kind of relieved they were gone, though.

She liked those two masters, but the fact they seemed to practically stalk her and were always asking about how she was going in training, and anything else she did was a bit disturbing: why were they so interested in her of all people? She was just a normal padawan without a personal master, or as normal as one could be.

She didn't want others to get jealous of her, but that was yet to happen. Then with Anakin being extremely hostile towards her: were they planning her demise? She hoped not. She didn't want to hurt them, which she could if she wanted to. But she didn't want to die, either.

Or more to the point, she didn't want to have to deal with the questions when she was killed, but then came back to life. How could she explain about being Master of Death in a way that would make sense? How could she explain about being a season spirit? Azalea sighed: it was days like this she wished she was living the life of Freya Potter again. At least things were simple, and she just had to follow what was expected, which was to keep up in school and look after Harry.

Azalea didn't have to wait long to catch up on the gossip. A couple of Jedi Knights she was sitting near, were talking about what she had missed. "So, what do you think made Skywalker, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi charging off like that?" Knight A asked.

"Well, I heard from someone who heard from someone else: that separatist related ships have been seen nearby," Knight B said.

"OH! That's probably why all three went: not wanting to endanger the republic and all that. I wonder if the clone army is going, too?" Knight A asked.

"Yes, that is probably it. Probably."

"I wonder if they'll need any extra help?"

"I doubt it: Master Kenobi and Skywalker are the best duo around. Master Yoda is a great Jedi, too: those three, they will be unstoppable with the army, I'm just surprised Master Windu hasn't gone with them. But even if they did need help out there: we've just upgraded to Jedi Knight, so they're not going to choose us."

"Oh yes, fair point."

Then they went on to talk about something else. A much more boring something else. But Azalea didn't mind, she had found out what she had wanted to know. When they mentioned the Clone Army, she shivered: something about the army made her uneasy, and she didn't trust them. Maybe the force was trying to warn her of something?

When Azalea finished eating this place's version of the cheese and ham toastie, (the ingredients had different names and looked different, but it tasted similar enough,) she left the room and went to the Library to read. She was going to go out and do things, yes, but there was a certain time in which they would be allowed to leave, (a curfew,) and it was not that time, yet.

Since there was a good hour before they were allowed out, Azalea decided to do some research into her 'book.' She wanted to go all the way through to she became master, and she wanted to be on the council, and the book was part of that: she wanted to make an impact, a change for once.

Considering most didn't trust her or looked down upon her because of her late entrance, she would have to find other ways to earn their trust and respect and to go behind Knight rank. Several masters, not naming anyone, made it quite clear before they would see her as an actual Jedi, she had a lot of work to do.

Azalea wanted to write about the Seven Sacred Magics, but she needed to read up and find connects between the sacred magics and the force. She also wanted to find more proof that the Force was part of the Air and Psychic elements. She reckoned if she could find it all, she would have a very useful book.

Because she was doing a lot of reading and working on her book, the hour passed very quickly. It was ten past before Azalea noticed. "Good gracious! I got drawn into this," Azalea said, after looking at the clock.

She quickly finished what she was doing, then she returned her book to her room, and the library book to its spot in the archives. She discovered Master Nu got snitchy if you left it on a table, and even more if you put it in the wrong spot. Azalea made sure not to do either.

When Azalea reached her room which was comparable to the rather large broom-closet (but broom-closet all the same,) at Potter Manor. she put the book down then got changed into something a bit tighter fitting and more comfortable: as the Jedi robes were very likely to get caught on something, and she wanted to explore. Besides, she would stick out like a sore thumb.

After that, she picked up her backpack and went downstairs. After picking up a few things from the kitchen for her lunch, Azalea exited the temple. She walked a little way away from where she took a taxi to a market place at the foot of the city buildings.

Azalea had so many ideas of things to do, she wasn't sure where to start; she ended up going to the market first. From what she could gather from all the reading she had done on this market, it was the biggest in the galaxy and people came from all over to sell whatever they had to sell: food, handmade jumpers, second-hand stuff, paintings, droids, and much, much more.

Azalea didn't buy anything, she just looked. Other than the fact she didn't have any money, the Jedi temple supplied food for its members. Normally people came back for lunch, but if they were going to be out like Azalea was today, those people would make lunch before heading out.

After she finished browsing the market, Azalea decided she would go and climb one of the nearby mountains: the main reason she needed a packed lunch. It was very rocky, and hardly anyone ever climbed it, but there was a shrine up the top that Azalea wanted to see.

It had a connection with the gods and death. Azalea was curious, and interesting considering she had united the three hallows and became master of death, and she knew that still counted, even now.

However, because Coruscant was such a big city, it was a long walk to reach the edge of it. Then it was also a long walk to get to the forest at the foot of the mountain, as they hadn't built the city at the foot of the mountain, thankfully. It would be a boring trip, otherwise.

On reflection, she could have burrowed a speeder out here, but she wanted to walk for the fun of it. She hadn't gotten to go on a good long lazy work in a long time. She used to love sneaking out on weekend evenings around the grounds of Hogwarts. Sadly, there were not many places like that on this god forbidden planet.

When Azalea finally reached the forest, she sighed in relief: she was getting somewhere! She stopped for a short break, before continuing up the mountain. It would be an hour or two, at least to traverse to the top.

The forest was quite a big forest, and from the pictures, it went the whole way around the mountain and almost a quarter of the way up, too! Well, on the side Azalea choose to climb it did: the side closer to Coruscant.

When she finally got out of the dreaded forest, the climb stayed the same, but the terrain and scenery didn't. From a forest with nothing but a few bushes, trees, and tree roots where the ground was soft, Azalea entered an area with no trees, but very uneven terrain: very different. There wasn't much along this part, either. The odd animal, the odd patch of purple flowers, the odd rock, and the odd pond. The further Azalea went, though, the more rocks appeared.

She thought about the animal: there were only two-thousand one hundred kilometres of land which was not city, and there were no animals native to the planet. She supposed some must escape when they are imported here as pets' and food.

After she had been going through that for a while, Azalea thought she could see the summit! At about that time, the terrain became rocks and only rocks. From having to watch out for the odd rock and anything else she might fall or trip over, Azalea now had to carefully pick her path through rocks, and over them.

When Azalea finally reached the top, she saw the shrine! It looked like a small Japanese cottage. Around it was smallish, seat-like rocks. Azalea quickly sat down on one and pulled a drink bottle out of her backpack. She was hot and thirsty!

"Took your time, mistress: I haven't seen you in weeks, which is not since you first arrived. Right old state you were then, but your health has improved," stated a deathly voice. Azalea might have jumped, but she could feel the presence of this person before he spoke. She looked to the left to see a figure dressed in a black cloak standing to the left, just out of her vision.

Azalea didn't need to see his face to recognise who it was, the skeleton-like fingers was enough: it was Death himself. The first time he had appeared before her, she had gotten quite a fright.

"Well, not all of us can just appear where we want," Azalea said bitterly.

"How is your mission going? And cool laser sword," Death asked, ignoring the jab she made at him. He also gestured toward the lightsaber hanging over Azalea's left hip.

"Fine: it's going fine," Azalea said testily. She was being half truthful.

"You've changed, Miss Potter: ever since you spent that time in the distant future of this time, you've been different. What happened then? Why have you changed?" Death asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not Miss Potter! I am Azalea! But nothing happened, Death. It's all fine," Azalea snapped.

"Azalea, I can find out what happened myself, if I wish: but I was just giving you the option of telling me, first," Death said simply.

"Well fine! Go and find out: I don't care," Azalea said, sounding upset. Then she said coldly, "But that can't be all you summoned me up here for."

"No, it's not. I wanted to tell you, your brother: he's summer's spirit. When you tell him what he is, it will activate the summer spirit," Death said laxly.

"He the Spirit of Summer, I the Spirit of Spring: it kind of makes sense," Azalea admitted, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"There is at least one other spirit around, but I can't tell you who they are. What's wrong? You look like you want to tell me something?" Death asked, hoping it was what happened in her stop in this times' future.

"Why do Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and my brother stalk me?" Azalea asked.

"Some of the Jedi don't completely trust you and want to watch you closely until they trust you, or have to turn you in. But some, like your brother, don't try to hide it." Death stated.

"With good reason," Azalea muttered darkly.

"Now, see you here at your next weekend off, or when you can escape," Death said, before disappearing.

"Bye," Azalea said to the emptiness of her surroundings. She then decided to eat lunch and think about what Death said. She moved to the other side of the shrine to find a patch of shade.

Azalea knew she couldn't hide everything for much longer, but she couldn't tell anyone yet, not yet. She needed to study into the spirits, or more particularly the Spirit of Summer, first. She needed to know the dangers of an untrained spirit.

When Azalea finished eating, she peeked inside the shrine. There were a few books and candles inside, and the books were in some sort of Japanese. Azalea had learned a little of this galaxy's version of Japanese, but there were dictionaries at the temple, so Azalea decided she would go back and learn more from the books at the temple: then come back.

She didn't want to take the books with her, because she didn't know who the shrine belonged to, and another factor was, for all she knew there could be some deadly curse on them, which would be cast on her if she tried to take them away, or she could be struck down by some divine god or goddess.

When Azalea left the shrine, she made her way down the mountain. Soon the sun would set, and she would need to be back at the Jedi temple before then. She would be in trouble if she wasn't. And anyway, she had lots of study to do.

When Azalea arrived back at the Jedi Temple that evening, Skywalker, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda were still gone. Some of the highly ranked Jedi Knights had gone too. She noticed that because there were not as many people around. Being late to dinner because of starting her Japanese learning, and study into the spirits, Azalea arrived at dinner about halfway through, which she meant she got to hear Master Nu's announcement.

"As I am sure you have noticed, more Jedi are missing. I will explain why. Some separatist ships have passed by a nearby planet, and were seen very close to this planet: so, we sent Jedi Knights to head them off and protect Chancellor Palpatine on his trip to Naboo. Another thing of note is, we think that there is another party involved with the separatists, headed by ex-Jedi Count Dooku. Thank you," Master Nu said, sitting down.

"I'm not sure why: the chancellor is creepy," Jilly whispered to Azalea. Azalea had noticed that evening, Jilly seemed to have decided she was Azalea's best friend.

"Yeah, he was nice though. But, I felt there was something odd about him," Azalea admitted. She wondered why Jilly was saying this all to her of all people.

"I know, right? And I talked to master Kenobi about it, and he said the Chancellor was harmless. But, I don't know," Jilly said shaking her head.

"We can only do what we can do. Let's just keep an eye out," Azalea said.

"Good idea. Where were you today?" Jilly asked.

"Oh, I went for a hike up the mountain with the shrine on it. Oh? What was it called again?" Azalea sighed frustratedly.

"Oh umm, Mt Coni Forn?" Jilly supplied.

"That's it! Thank you, Jilly," Azalea said, clicking her fingers.

"I've just been upgraded to Padawan: Master Yaddle took me: I'm very excited," Jilly said, her voice laced with excitement. Her blue eyes sparkled too, to show just how excited she was.

The Jedi didn't normally allow older students to join, but Azalea and Jilly along with a few others had made them accept older Force Sensitives, in fear of Dooku getting them, and training them to the dark side.

Bail Organa had pointed that out to the Senate and most agreed with him, which made the chancellor give the Jedi an order to stop being so ageist. Even though they got trained, their training was not quite up to the standard of Jedi who started younger, as they don't normally get taken by a master, which was what made Jilly's announcement even more surprising but exciting.

When one did, it was very exciting. Jilly had every right to be excited, and the likes of Azalea had the right to be jealous. But in the grand scheme of things, it was not that important to Azalea, so she wasn't. She just wished that starting older didn't mean you were at a disadvantage.

"That's great news, Jilly," Azalea said sincerely.

"Thanks! I'm glad you agree," Jilly said, smiling.

Jilly talked to Azalea for a bit longer until Azalea could finally escape: Yaddle wanted to talk to her new Padawan, which was the perfect getaway. Azalea went up to her room and meditated for an hour before bed. Before she slept, she did the exercises Master Yawn had suggested.

 _ **(**_ **Next day)**

The next day, Azalea was conflicted about what she wanted to do: she wanted to explore outside the city a bit more, but they were not allowed to leave, because of the separatists which were believed to be in league with the re-risen sith, who Count Dooku was also believed to have some involvement in.

Master Yawn had pulled her aside and said they thought Dooku might soon be or is the Sith Apprentice. They were encouraged to not even leave the Temple! In case of an attack on the temple, or even the city.

Azalea did stay for the first half of the day. But when afternoon came, Azalea decided to leave: she had to get out.

" _Stuff the separatists and the sith. I am going to walk around the city,"_ Azalea thought, taking the risk. She grabbed a bag with something that might be useful for walking around the city, then she left the temple.

Azalea did write her name down on a list to show she had left, but she didn't speak to anyone. She had her lightsaber in an easy to access spot, though not visible. She concentrated, then made sure she was feeling through the force to sense any dangers.

Two hours after leaving the temple Azalea was walking through the clothes district, which was a two thousand floor building with most being clothes and clothes shops. Azalea wasn't going to go and buy anything, but she wanted to look. It was fun to window shop, especially with all the expensive and fancy clothing senators brought: it was fun to look at.

A short woman with wavy dark brown hair came up to Azalea. Azalea turned to the woman, as she spoke to Azalea, "Are you going to buy some clothes?"

"No, I'm happy with the ones I've got," Azalea said smiling. She was wearing the brown robes she had come to this galaxy in: so they were wizarding world robes! Which meant they were alien, made from alien material.

"They're pretty boring: just simple brown robes. But to each their own: sometimes that's all I want to wear, though I usually choose white. Are you window shopping, then?" the lady asked. She had hazel eyes and was very short: shorter than Jilly, and she was no giant. This woman's clothes were well made, which made Azalea suspect she was a senator. That and the force implied it, too.

"It's standard Je- well, err... I like the colour. And well, I don't have any money to speak of: don't need it, really," Azalea said quickly. Azalea didn't like to tell people she was a Jedi: mostly because when she was a witch, most of the human population were not allowed to know, and with all the similarities between Jedi and wizards she was slipping into old habits.

"You're a Jedi! That makes sense! I'm Padmé, Padmé Amidala. Don't say it too loud: it would cause quite a scare if I was heard to be walking around the market with the separatists around. I would be insisted to have an escort! After the event a year or two ago, before maybe not: someone sent an assassin after me, and they had some connection with Count Dooku," the woman, Senator Amidala said smiling.

"I didn't know it was obvious I was a Jedi: might need to work on it. Don't worry, senator: I think I understand. Between you and me, I am not supposed to leave the temple without a purpose or a master or Jedi knight," Azalea said.

"Really? I wonder why? Don't you have a weapon to keep you safe?" Padmé said smiling.

"Yes, but whatever. The council can be very weird, Miss Amidala, and I just have to accept it. What's it like in the senate with the crisis going on?" Azalea said, after pondering for a moment.

"A little panicked, to be honest: everyone's not trusting each other. What's your name? You haven't said yet," Padmé asked.

"I'm Azalea. I do tend to decide what I think of people from their aura, which makes it easy to tell wherever or not to trust someone. I suppose that is partly using the force, isn't it?" Azalea smiled.

"What a lovely name: that's a flower in a far galaxy, isn't it? Would you like to come to my flat for some afternoon tea?" Padmé asked hopefully.

"No, no thank you: I wouldn't want to impose on you," Azalea said quickly.

"No, it's fine! I'm a little lonely anyway, and sick of only speaking to people only interested in politics," Padmé said.

"Oh, alright," Azalea agreed, albeit somewhat begrudgingly.

"Excellent: this way! And please call me Padmé," Padmé said, grabbing Azalea's hand and dragged her along.

They took a taxi to another building, which Azalea recognised as the building the senators lived in. Once in, Padmé led Azalea over to the elevator, where they went up to one of the highest floors. They got off there, and Padmé led Azalea off down the hall past doors you could fit a small car through.

These seemed to be the luxury apartments: she supposed different planets would be able to afford different quality apartments. She was willing to bet they were all much fancier than her room at the temple. They stopped outside a door labelled '200,' and Padmé said, "Here we are."

"This is your place?" Azalea asked.

"Yep, it is," Padmé said, as she unlocked the door. When it was open, Padmé went in, with Azalea following.

As they entered, a tall, human-like, gold robot approached them. A bit scared of robots, Azalea gripped her Lightsaber, which she had tucked into her belt hidden by her outer robe.

"Madam, you have brought a guest!" The robot stated.

"Yes, C-3PO: I have noticed. Can you please show her to the sitting room while I get tea and sandwiches?" Padmé asked, rolling her eyes at the robot for stating the obvious.

"Yes, mam," the robot, C-3PO said. Padmé went off then.

"I'm C-3PO, designed to similar standards as a protocol droid. Come on, let's sit over here in the living room," C-3PO said, gesturing towards a doorway. The doorway led to another room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Azalea," Azalea said, bemused by the droid. This was probably the first droid she had met with personality. She followed the droid into the next room.

When they entered the sitting room, Azalea saw there was a doorway off this room through a glass wall: it looked as though it was an area for speeders and spacecrafts to land.

"Here's the living room. Please, sit down: mistress will be along shortly," C-3PO said, gesturing to the two long couches with a table in-between.

"Thanks," Azalea said, sitting down.

A short while later, Padmé came in with a tray of stuff and placed it on the table. She sat opposite Azalea. "Thank you: you are very kind," Azalea said shyly.

"That's okay. How long have you been here?" Padmé asked, wanting to get to know Azalea.

"Five weeks. Not long," Azalea responded.

"Your very new, then. So, have you been around the city much?" Padmé asked.

"Sort of. I was out yesterday, but I only visited the market, then I went for a hike. Other than that, I have only seen it from a speeder," Azalea said.

"Not many people go for hikes these days. Where did you go?" Padmé asked. Padmé poured the tea.

"Mt Coni Forn: I fancied visiting the shrine. Most people don't seem to walk long distances, I have noticed. Thanks," Azalea said, taking the cup she had been handed.

"No, they don't: there is no need, mostly. I've never been up Coni Forn. What's it like?" Padmé asked.

"Very pretty: and various scenery. You know, when I first saw this place, I assumed the whole planet was city," Azalea said.

"I can understand that. What does the shrine look like? What exactly is there?" Padmé asked, leaning forward.

"Well, there is a forest down the bottom, and then it's flattish terrain with ponds; then it's rocky, then there's the shrine. The shrine was Japanese looking: it even had Japanese books inside," Azalea said.

"I'm sorry, what's Japanese? And did you take any of the books?" Padmé asked, confused. But she did look excited.

"Oh, it's a language in a faraway Galaxy: I read about it in a book on it, I believe it is called old Huttesse here. And no, I didn't: I didn't know what curse was set on them for any soul who tried to take them out of the shrine: I am a little superstitious. It is healthy to be a little, after all," Azalea said, shrugging. It was true, she was worried about curses.

"Oh yes, fair enough. What did they say?" Padmé asked.

"Wow! Slow down! But, I don't know: I'm learning Japanese to find out," Azalea said, feeling a little taken aback about all the questions Padmé asked.

"Sorry! Being a senator, I don't get to explore much, and I always liked to as a girl. Well, when you find out what they say, can I know? I am curious," Padmé said.

"Sure," Azalea said. Then they sat in silence.

That only lasted five minutes. "Have you met the chancellor?" Padmé asked.

"Well… yes: he was a bit odd," Azalea admitted.

"I used to look up to him when I was younger, and he was a good mentor when I first got into. But as time has gone on, I have started to see that he might not have the best interests of everyone in mind, after all," Padmé said spitefully. Azalea thought what Padmé had just told her was something you'd say to a friend, and the senator had just met Azalea.

"Oh, right. A girl I am friendly with at the temple, and I were discussing we don't trust him either, not completely," Azalea said.

"It could be nothing though, but maybe another time we can exchange notes?" Padmé said. Then she changed the subject.

Azalea spent the rest of the afternoon in Padmé's company. Azalea liked Padmé, and Azalea would have gone as far as to say they would be friends if they caught up a little more. Azalea felt she could trust Padmé, which was what Azalea thought friends were.

"Well, I better head back," Azalea said getting up. Then she said to Padmé, "Thank you for the afternoon, Padmé."

"No problem, thank you, Azalea. Tell me next time you're free, and I'll show you around. Hopefully, the separatists will be away by then, so we don't need to sneak around," Padmé said.

"Hopefully. But I'm sure the Jedi and the clones if they have gone, will get it under control," Azalea said awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm sure. And Azalea, see you soon?" Padmé said, extending her hand out.

"Sure," Azalea shook her hand.

"Goodbye," Padmé nodded.

"See you," Azalea said, nodding curtly. Then she hurriedly left.

When Azalea left Padmé home and was a good way down the hall, she leaned against the wall and sighed: she had made a friend almost! For Azalea who had never had a friend, this was exciting. Then she wondered if she could consider Jilly a friend: she might talk to her a bit more before she considered that prospect for her.

"Well, I might have made a friend, but I am still needed at the temple. I better return," she whispered. Then Azalea turned and left.

"What do you think, C-3PO, does she remind you of Anakin?" Padmé asked her droid companion when Azalea had left and was a good distance away.

"Well, certain facial features do bear a resemblance. But there is a ninety-nine probability that all of Master Anakin's family from Mistress Shmi are dead," C-3PO pointed out. "It is unlikely he would have a living relative, though maybe more likely if he didn't know about her."

"Yes, but it still bothers me. I think we should send a letter to Jan Windel. She's an old good friend of my family, and she used to live near the Skywalkers, or so she said when Anakin and I visited her a while ago," Padmé said, thinking hard.

Jan Windel was an elderly woman who said she used to be a Grey Jedi, or certainly not a normal Jedi or a dark Jedi. She just lived on Naboo now, and she had sometimes cared for Padme and Sola when they were young kids. That's when she and Anakin found out when Anakin was young, they had lived on a small quite unknown world called Dargra-Hia.

It was in the same system as Alderaan but did not hold a senate seat. Padme thought the planet had joined the separatists. Shmi and Anakin had moved off that planet Tatooine, Anakin's mother couldn't keep enough money to pay all the taxes, which meant they ended up as slaves.

"I remember a Jan, she was an odd person. Master Qui-Gon Jinn seemed to know her. I got a picture of miss Azalea. Would that be of help, my lady?" C-3PO asked. Padmé was surprised he had worked out how to use a datapad.

"Yes, it would," Padmé said nodding.

Then Padmé looked out the door, and after waiting a few seconds she walked outside to stare at the city scenery and looked out at the speeders and transport, then down wondering if she could see the people below.

"If you are a relation of Anakin, I will find out, Azalea: I will," Padmé whispered.

"But, there is a good chance that girl was the one Master Ani kept complaining about," C-3PO pointed out, following Padmé.

"Yes, that did occur to me. Which is why I want to find out who she is before I ask private questions if she has a Skywalker relation or Anakin's sister. Something must have happened to make Anakin stop talking about her, or forget her. Which is why we need to find out if Anakin had a sister or a cousin even," Padmé said, turning to C-3PO.

"Quite right, Mistress," C-3PO said.

"As for me, I have a letter to write, then we can have a communal dinner making session," Padmé said, walking to her desk and sitting down at it. She was not looking forward to the senate meeting she would attend the next day: it was the main thing ruining her weekend.

* * *

 **Now, I kind of see this story is in three phases: the mystery about Azalea, which is coming to the end, then there is the movement of the plot, then the final. I am going to make this story Azalea/Obi-Wan unless anyone has a problem. I will start working on that avenue when I get to the end of what I have written (with it all being posted,) and I will start writing it from there. It won't be an easy ride for however, I put her with. The only other I'd consider would be Jilly.**

 **About Anakin being a spirit: It might be cliche, but I don't care. For whatever reason Azalea was born an active spirit, and Anakin could access his when he was younger, as to activate them, you need to have a strong bound with an awakened spirit, but the Sharman caused Anakin to lose that connection: he'll get it back though. That's how I get away with him not using fire in the timeline which Azalea saw and Shattered set it.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
